The Spectacular Spider-Man (TV Series)
(Characters) Steve Ditko (Characters) | producer = Joshua Fine Diane A. Crea Craig Kyle Eric S. Rollman | chan = Kids' WB | prev = | next = }} The Spectacular Spider-Man is a series that ran between March 8th, 2008 and March 18th, 2009 for two seasons. The show was targeted at both young, new viewers, as well as an older, more sophisticated audience that enjoyed the previous series. It is the seventh series to focus on the character after , , , , , and . Background The Spectacular Spider-Man followed the adventures of Peter Parker as he deals with his social life, a part-time job, and school while being secretly being the costumed superhero named Spider-Man. Although balancing the two worlds is difficult for Peter, he always remembers the phrase: "With great power there must also come great responsibility." Unlike the and versions, this Peter Parker is still in high school. The show deals with typical teenage coming of age issues such as popularity, financial difficulties, multitasking, or securing employment, later delving into metaphors for drug use and gambling addiction. The series used classic storylines and characters mostly based on the works of and Steve Ditko where the character was in high school. It also utilized material from all eras of the comic's run and other sources such as the works of Brian Michael Bendis work on ''Ultimate Spider-Man'', and the Sam Raimi ''Spider-Man'' films. Following The Walt Disney Company's purchase of Marvel Entertainment Sony relinquished all television rights to Spider-Man, including animation, in exchange for "some concession vis-a-vis the live action Spider-Man features" thus raising questions about what would happen to the series.Sony No Longer Producing Spectacular Spider-Man; Studio Loses Spidey TV Rights at IGN.com With many months of near-silence on the subject, it hadn't been looking good for the series. On April 13, 2010, Marvel Comic's Tom Brevoort was asked about Spectacular on formspring, and simply said, "That was a wonderful cartoon, but finished now." Though asked for clarification, he added, "I'm not officially connected to the show, so I can't tell you anything officially; the people connected with it will have to do that." This came along with the announcement of a new Spider-Man series eventually called .Ultimate Spider-Man Comes to TV at IGN.com Cast : Edward Asner previously voiced J. Jonah Jameson while Jim Cummings played Shocker on . Jane Lynch played an Oscorp Executive on . Episodes *Season One *Season Two The series ran between March 8th, 2008 and March 18th, 2009 for twenty-six episodes. Reception In January 2009, IGN dubbed the series the 30th best animated television series. It beat at 84 and at 59. is the only Marvel series to beat this series at 13.30. The Spectacular Spider-Man IGN.com Top 100 Animated Series In July 2013, IGN ranked the series the twenty-first animated series for adults.The Top 25 Animated Series for Adults at IGN The episode received an Annie Award nomination in Storyboarding in a Television Production."The Spectacular Spider-Man" Garners Annie Award Nomination, Weisman Comments at Marvel Animation Age Rotten Tomatoes ranked the series among its top one-hundred superhero series with this series at forty-six above at one-hundred at eighty-nine, at eighty-six, at eighty-three, at seventy-three, at sixty-nine, at sixty-eight, at sixty-six, at sixty-four, at fifty-eight, at fifty-five, at fifty-one, at forty-eight and below at forty, at nineteen, and at five.100 Best Superhero TV Shows of All Time at Rotten Tomatoes Proposed Stories As with any series that is cancelled, there are a number of ideas that were planned but never used. Allegedly, the villains Hobgoblin, Scorpion, Hydro-Man, and Carnage were slated to appear in the third season. Responding to a question about the show's future, Weisman said neither Hobgoblin nor Scorpion were designed even though their alter-egos were seen and mentioned, respectively. Though he did say he had lots of plans for Hobgoblin but refused to say what they were.Ask Greg at Gargoyles References External links *Marvel Animation Age *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Category:Non MAU Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man